Existing golf software on golfing GPS devices and in software applications provided on tablets and smartphones have the function to track shots throughout a round of golf. This allows the user to keep score and track shot distances by taking GPS coordinates before every shot.
They also have the function to notify a user how far they are away from the green or tee of the hole they are playing on. In some cases they can recommend a club type for the next shot, if a user has the information entered into their particular device or software.
One problem lies within the need to take the device out of the user's bag/pocket and manually initiate these features. For instance, to track shot distances the user must press a button on the device user interface before taking every shot. This can be around 100 shots per round for amateur players. This system is too intrusive.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.